


@oikawa Get Rekt

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kurodai week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choosing Captains, Future Fic, Gen, I'm sorry Oikawa, M/M, Pre-Slash, rated for language, someone save oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the captain is being announced. tooru fears for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	@oikawa Get Rekt

**Author's Note:**

> for kurodai week day 1: first meeting/captaincy

They face each other, glaring across the room. It’s the kind of scene that’s usually accompanied with cowboy music and wind blowing around dust and tumbleweeds. Instead it occurs in a volleyball gym, as Sawamura spins a ball in his hands like he’s pretending it’s Kuroo’s head, and Kuroo stands as tall as he can with his head tilted upwards so he’s looking down his nose at Sawamura.

“Good luck.” he calls with a smirk.

“You too.” Sawamura says, with a half smile.

Tooru gulps, fearing for his life. He feels the need to take several steps backwards in order to ensure his own survival. The two of them are scary in their own right but put them opposite each other like that....

Tooru would honestly rather risk pissing off Iwa-chan.

The coach enters the gym and starts talking, seemingly unaware of the (slightly sexual) tension in the room. “Thank you for coming in on your off day,” he starts. “I know you’re all eager to know who our next captain will be.”

A cheer passes through the room like a wave, but neither Sawamura nor Kuroo react. Tooru is really afraid. Whichever one of them becomes captain, the other one would be incredibly ticked off.

“This year’s captain is....” Coach pauses, letting even _more_ tension build. “Oikawa Tooru! Congratulations!” he exclaims, clapping Tooru on the back. He’s smiling like he didn’t just sign Tooru’s death warrant.

Tooru tries to smile but, _man,_ it’s hard to act happy when you know two severely scary people are now out to get you.

“Now I don’t want any fighting or hard feelings.” Coach shakes a finger at them, still grinning. Tooru wants to laugh. There are four types of people on their team: those who are former captains; those who are former aces; those who are both; and liberos. All of them have played the others at least once during high school. Asking them not to be competitive with each other is like asking a fish to climb a tree.

Coach thumps Tooru on the back once more before he leaves. Tooru wants to follow, at a much faster speed, but the expectant eyes on him tell him he’s probably expected to give a speech of some sort.

“So,” he squeaks. He clears his throat and tries again, “Who’s ready to kick some university-level ass?” he asks. A roar of applause and whoops are his reply.

Once everyone calms down, Sawamura, who is evidently having none of his bullshit, asks, “Who’s your vice-captain?

“Yeah!” Kuroo exclaims. “Who’s vice?”

Fuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> could i have started with something serious? yes. did i want to? hell no.


End file.
